


When you pray to me, I always listen

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: Zelda/Lilith oneshots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And Lilith is too, Begging, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, I'll go down with this ship, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Worship, Zelda wants Lilith to stay and hold her cause she's secretly a soft bitch, light fluff, praying, zelith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: "It was near the witching hour. Zelda Spellman laid in bed after a long, tiring day at the Academy, tossing and turning. She rubbed her legs together, trying to will the ache away, to no avail.She huffed in frustration, slid her hand down to find her embarrassingly wet centre, clumsily rubbing her clit in her desperation. She started praying breathlessly, imagining it was her Queen’s hand between her legs instead of her own.“Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, Cursed are you amongst women. And cursed- fuck..is the fruit of thy womb. Demons, you fled the garden, Ahh!”Lilith heard her from the throne room in Pandemonium and quickly teleported to her High Priestess’ bedroom, watching her from the shadows, shivering at her words and moans."
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Zelda/Lilith oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	When you pray to me, I always listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsmuffin/gifts).



It was near the witching hour. Zelda Spellman laid in bed after a long, tiring day at the Academy, tossing and turning. She rubbed her legs together, trying to will the ache away, to no avail.

She huffed in frustration, slid her hand down to find her embarrassingly wet centre, clumsily rubbing her clit in her desperation. She started praying breathlessly, imagining it was her Queen’s hand between her legs instead of her own.

“Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, Cursed are you amongst women. And cursed- fuck..is the fruit of thy womb. Demons, you fled the garden, Ahh!”

Lilith heard her from the throne room in Pandemonium and quickly teleported to her High Priestess’ bedroom, watching her from the shadows, shivering at her words and moans.

“Where the weak ones dwelled and did not live in shaaame. Unholy L-Lilith, Mother of Night, Pray for us sinners.”

She plunged two fingers in her tight, wet heat and started fucking herself, fast and deep.

“Now, and at the witching hour of our d-deeath. P-Praise Madam Satan!”

She came with Lilith’s name on her lips, cunt clenching around her fingers. She brought a hand to her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow, eyes still closed.

“My, my...will you look at that...do I not satisfy you, my High Priestess? Are you touching yourself without my permission? Such a slut…”

She laughed darkly, voice low and dangerous, staring at her naked form, her eyes burning with desire.

Zelda’s eyes snapped open and she shot up from the bed, seeing the Queen of Hell herself standing in a corner of her room, wearing her regal silver dress with claws adorning its shoulder pads.

“Lilith?! You almost gave me a heart attack! What- what are you doing here?”

“Well...you were praying to me...and when you pray to me, I always listen. You’re such a devout witch, Zelda Spellman…”

She said huskily, slowly approaching her, her movements cat-like. She climbed onto the bed, reaching for the redhead’s wet hand. She took her fingers in her mouth, sensually licking them clean of her arousal and moaning at the taste. The Spellman witch’s eyes widened, pupils dilating with want.

“Mmh...so sweet, so delicious...you know I’ll have to punish you, don’t you?”

The other woman whimpered, nodding softly, arousal coiling within her once again.

Lilith pulled away, standing at the foot of the bed, pretending to think about what she would do to her. Zelda felt like she was shrinking under her gaze, like she was staring daggers straight into her soul.

“Turn around. On all fours.”

“What?”

“I said on all fours.”

She repeated. Her tone was so frighteningly calm it sent a chill down the younger witch’s spine.

“Yes, my Queen.”

She said, starting to shift into the ordered position, but she was interrupted by the demoness’ voice, now sterner.

“What’s my name?”

“Lilith…”

She uttered, almost hesitantly.

“No. Try again.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl.”

She praised and Zelda held back a moan, her clit twitching.

The redhead crawled to the edge of the bed, turning around to expose her bare ass to her Queen who hummed in approval. She caressed the pale flesh with the tips of her cold fingers, lightly scratching with her blood-red nails.

“Beautiful...imagine how beautiful this ass will be once you’re done taking your spanking…”

She mused, and the redhead barely held back a groan.

“Don’t try to be quiet, I want to hear you. And it’s not like you will be able to stay silent for much longer…”

Zelda whined, pushing back against Lilith’s hand but that only earned her a harsh slap to her right cheek and she arched her back, inhaling sharply.

“Every time you do that again, you will get ten more. Understood?”

She nodded, but the First Witch grabbed a fistful of auburn looks and yanked her head back, leaning over her to hiss in her ear.

“Understood?”

“Yes, mistress.”

She squeaked.

“Good. Now, I won’t be gentle. I believe fifteen should suffice. Count for me, my little witch. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Mist-”

_SLAP_

“One!”

She cried out at the surprise of the first one.

Lilith hit her ten times in rapid succession, barely letting Zelda take her breath between slaps. At this point, the younger witch was panting, growing more aroused by the second, her pale skin already pink.

The Mother of Demons brought her hand down harder this time, showing no mercy.

_SLAP_

“E-eleven! Fuck!”

The Queen smirked devilishly.

“My, what a dirty mouth. You’ll have to put it to better use once I’m done with you…”

She mindlessly traced her finger across the reddening marks, and she felt the redhead shiver under her touch.

_SLAP_

_“_ Twelve!”

She arched her back and moaned, resisting the urge to push back in search of the friction she desperately needed.

_SLAP_

“Thirteen!”

Zelda was surprised at the other woman’s strength, considering she still inhabited a mortal body, but then again, her unparalleled power certainly went beyond the limits of physicality.

_SLAP_

“Fourteen!”

She was surprisingly gentler this time.

_SLAP_

“Fi-fifteeen!”

The last one was the harshest of them all and the redhead moaned loudly, before falling face-first onto the mattress, her arms having given up on her.

Lilith pulled her back up and into her arms, stroking her hair soothingly. She whispered in her ear.

“You took your punishment so well, my sweet Zelda...Now let’s see what you can do for you Mistress, hmm?”

The High Priestess turned around to face her, only to see that she had magicked away all of her clothing with a wordless spell, leaving her standing completely bare before her. 

When she was sure the younger witch could hold herself up on her own, the demoness stood back, legs spread, looking at her expectantly. 

“On your knees.”

She instantly obeyed, eager to please. She knelt between the First Woman’s legs, could see the glistening pink flesh above her and her mouth watered at the sight. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, made her feel dizzy.

She looked up at her Queen’s face, finding her piercing blue eyes staring down at her, an eyebrow raised.

She took the hint and licked up her length. Lilith bucked against her mouth, moaning softly and tangling her fingers in strawberry blonde locks. Zelda was bold enough lick her clit in feather-light circles, her tongue barely making any contact with the pink and swollen flesh. The demoness violently pulled at her hair and she let out a strangled whimper. A warning.

“Don’t tease.”

She didn’t dare do it again. She took her clit in her mouth and started sucking, _hard._

“Yesss, that’s right...g-good girl.”

Zelda bathed in the praise and felt some wetness rush out of herself. She started eating her out in earnest, alternating between sucking her clit and fucking her with her tongue as if her life depended on it. 

Lilith let out a string of loud moans, legs beginning to shake around her head, and the red-haired witch started to worry her knees might buckle, but she didn’t stop. Instead, she firmly gripped her thighs, trying her best to hold her up, while her Queen virtually supported half of her weight on Zelda’s head, pressing her face into her cunt in the process and making it almost impossible to breathe. 

Thankfully, the demoness was close, cursing and groaning above her, so she sped up her tongue, jaw beginning to ache. 

“Zeeelda...I- look at me.”

She looked up at her with an innocent look in her eyes, and that pushed Lilith over the edge. She came with a silent scream, her whole body shaking, but she managed to keep her composure, breathing deeply. The High Priestess licked her through her orgasm, now able to breathe through her nose.

When Zelda sat back on her heels, chin shiny with the demoness’ arousal, Lilith growled and pulled her up to her face, licking her clean and kissing her passionately. The redhead moaned against her mouth and their tongues entwined. She felt the First Woman snake a hand behind her neck, desperately trying to somehow pull her even closer.

When they parted for air, Lilith cupped the redhead’s face, using her thumbs to stroke her cheekbones with surprising tenderness. She studied her, smiling softly.

“You did so well, Zelda. Always so good to me, so faithful, so obedient...I believe you deserve your reward now…”

“Serving you is reward enough, Mistress.”

The Queen hummed, not bothering to answer. Her demeanour changed rapidly, her voice commanding.

“Get on the bed, on all fours, so I can fuck you hard, just how you like it.”

Zelda moaned at her words, eyes fluttering shut. She swiftly turned around and knelt on top of the bed, wiggling her ass teasingly, making Lilith chuckle.

“Eager, are we?”

“Always, Mistress.”

The demoness approached her, only now noticing the slickness between her thighs. She teasingly ran her fingers through her slippery folds, smirking at the way her High Priestess trembled, barely managing not to grind her hips down against her hand.

“My, my...I’ve gotten you quite riled up, haven’t I?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“So wet for me, always ready to be fucked…”

She entered her with a single finger, making Zelda whine in both frustration and pleasure.

“A-always...always for you, Mistress.”

Without warning, she added two fingers and the redhead let out a loud, strangled moan, her back arching to take them deeper inside. 

The demoness increased her pace, fucking her mercilessly. She stopped abruptly, pulled out of her, and the younger witch whimpered at the loss.

“Now, don’t be greedy. Be a good girl and I’ll consider giving you what you want, what you _need.”_

Zelda groaned at her words, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the ache between her legs, but her Queen immediately spread them apart.

“We can’t have that, can we?”

“No, mistress.”

Lilith whispered a spell under her breath, conjuring her High Priestess’ favourite strap-on.

She ran the tip of the toy through her folds, lightly pressing it to her clit before teasing her entrance, making Zelda shudder.

“How badly do you want it, pet?”

“So badly it hurts, Mistress... _please...I need your cock inside me…”_

She whispered the last words desperately and the demoness felt wetness gathering between her legs, enough to drip down her inner thighs.

“Beg again and I might consider it.”

“Please, Mistress... _please fuck me_ ... _I’m so desperate…”_

Lilith growled and entered her to the hilt in one swift motion, making Zelda cry out at the welcome intrusion. She was so blissfully wet the demoness met no resistance.

“That’s a good girl, take it. You asked for it so prettily, I’m going to fuck you with it now.”

Zelda groaned, resisting the urge to push back with each thrust of the First Woman’s hips. Lilith soon quickened her pace, eliciting a string of loud moans from the redhead and she groaned at the sounds.

Then she stopped, her cock buried deep in the Spellman matriarch’s cunt.

“Nooo... _please..._ don’t stop!”

“Sweet Zelda, don’t you forget who’s in control here.”

The red-haired witch whimpered, turning around to look into ice-blue eyes to answer, but Lilith placed a hand on the back of her head, gently pushing it down.

“Y-you, Mistress. You are in control! Ahh!”

The Mother of Demons chose that moment to start fucking her again with deliberate, steady thrusts of her hips.

“That’s right, I am. Pray to me again and I’ll keep going.”

Zelda didn’t need to be asked twice, the words automatically rushing out of her lips.

“Hail Lilith, f-full of disgrace, Cuuursed are you amongst women. And cursed is the fruit of thy womb. F-fuck!”

Lilith moaned and groaned, speeding up in frenzied movements, spurred on by the words.

“Demons, you fled the g-garden. _Ohhh_...Where the weak ones dwelled and did not live in shaaame. Unholy L-Lilith, Mother of Night, Pray for us sinners. Now, and at the witching hour of our d-deeath. P-Praise Madam Satan!”

She was panting now, her chest heaving with each inhale and exhale, making her struggle to finish the prayer.

“Good slut. Do you want to come, Zelda?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Ask me again.”

“ _Please, Mistress...let me come!”_

Lilith smirked in satisfaction and leaned down, pressing herself against the younger witch’s back, her hard nipples brushing against pale skin, making the redhead shudder. She cried out, almost overstimulated when the demoness reached around to rub her clit.

She whispered in her ear, voice hoarse and heavy with arousal, commanding.

“ _Come for me, my sweet Zelda, my slut…”_

The High Priestess’ orgasm hit her almost instantly, cunt clenching so hard around the toy Lilith could feel it. She let the intense waves of pleasure wash over her, making her tremble from head to toe and gush onto the mattress. The demoness growled possessively and kept fucking her through it, blurring the line between first and second orgasm.

“Ahh, fuck! I- I can’t take anymore... _please…”_

The First Woman took pity on her hearing the desperation in her voice, beaming with pride. She stilled her movements and slowly pulled out of her when her muscles relaxed, making her whine and sigh lightly in relief.

“T-thank you, Mistress.”

“Of course. You can call me Lilith now.”

“Thank you, Lilith.”

She let herself fall on her back on the bed, completely spent, and the demoness stayed at the foot of the bed. Zelda looked up at her.

“Stay with me. Please?”

“Anything for you.”

She answered before joining her. 

“Hold me?”

She couldn’t deny her that, so she pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly, and the redhead sighed in contentment. Lilith stroked her hair almost lovingly, though she would deny it, and Zelda buried her face in her neck, throwing an arm around her waist.

“Didn’t know you were so clingy…”

They both chuckled.

“Only with you, Lilith.”

They stayed tangled together until their breathing and heartbeats slowed. They soon fell into a deep sleep, better than either of them had had in a long time, holding each other through the night.


End file.
